The Train Ride Home
by Sephonei
Summary: Based off of the urban legend, The Staring Woman.  A creepy Halloween fic.  Yeah, I meant to upload it here sooner but moving kinda slowed that down.


**[b]Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing I own is the plot so please don't sue me.**

**Disclaimer 2: I also do no own the urban legend used to inspire this story. It is called The Staring Woman and you can find a link to it in my author's comments.[/b]**

100 Theme Challenge  
#29 – Do Not Disturb  
Pairing: None

[center]-[/center]

"Fuck! I can't believe I missed my normal train home." Looking up at the train schedule, Haku noticed that there was only one train left that would stop near his home and luckily there was another one running in a few minutes. He looked around the deserted station feeling a little weird that there seemed to be nobody around, there wasn't even anyone who worked there in sight.

'Oh well, at least I can get on this train and get the hell out of here.'

Hearing the train coming closer, Haku checked to make sure he had all of his stuff and walked over to the platform.

Once the train stopped, he got on board and took a seat across from three gentlemen. He then noticed that there seemed to be nobody else in sight.

'Well it's no wonder...who would want to ride the train at this time of night? Only weirdos and freaks are on here then.'

Haku tried to pay no attention to the men, but it was hard when the one in the middle seemed to keep staring at him. Haku glanced over and noticed that the one in the middle was wearing an bright orange hoodie and a baggy pair of black jeans. Then looking at the other two, Haku saw to pale skinned ravens who he would bet his life savings that they were related. The one on the left had short, spiky bluish-black hair and had a smirk on his face while looking out of a nearby window. The one of the right side seemed to have long jet black hair pulled into a ponytail and very pronounced tear troughs. Both raven haired males were dressed from top to bottom in black.

Feeling slightly unnerved by the trio, Haku tried to focus looking at the window and ignoring them. But the staring from the one in the middle made Haku look back over at him and Haku noticed blonde bangs poking out from under his hood. He also noticed the male had fairly tan skin and what seemed to be whisker like scars on his cheeks. Haku was a little more curious why this blonde haired male seemed to be staring at him so intently. He wished he could see his eyes, but they were hidden from his view by the hood.

Haku looked around when he noticed the train stopping, trying to see if this was his stop or not. He was more than ready to get off of this train and away from the staring blonde. He was disappointed to see that they were at least three stations from his home still, but he noticed when a heavily bandaged man got on the train and sat next to him.

Haku glanced over at the man next to him and saw that the bandages covered the bottom half of his face and because of the bandana he was wearing, you could really only see his eyes. He was dressed nice enough in gray slacks and a white button up shirt.

Haku sighed and hoped that the train got to his stop soon so he could get away from the trio across from him. None of them had really moved at all since he got on the train. Haku tried to get it off of his mind and look out the window again.

After a few moments, Haku felt the bandaged man next to him lean over slightly and whisper in his ear, "Whatever you do, I need you to get off the train at this stop with me. I know this might sound crazy, but I need you to trust me with this." Sitting straight back up, the man went back to looking out the window to the train station that could be seen in the distance due to all of the lights.

'What could he be talking about? I don't know if I should trust him, but I do want to get away from these other people...' Haku thought about it until he felt the train pulling to a stop. Looking at the station and seeing some people around made the decision for him. When the train doors opened, Haku followed the man off of the train with all of his belongings.

Haku and the man stood there near the platform for a few moments as they watched the train leave the station. Once it was gone, the man spoke, "My name is Dr. Zabuza Momochi and the reason I had you get off of that train is for your safety."

"My safety? What are you talking about?"

"The blonde sitting across from you on the train? He wasn't staring at you...he was dead. Those two ravens were holding his body upright. I'm just glad that you got off that train safely, we don't know what they could have done."

Haku felt his blood run cold at those words. He couldn't believe that he had just been sitting across from a dead man the whole time. He swore to himself that he would never ride the train this late at night ever again.


End file.
